Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) is the most frequent form of hereditary progressive muscular dystrophy that affects one in about 3,500 newborn boys. Although the motor functions are rarely different from healthy humans in infancy and childhood, muscle weakness is observed in children from around 4 to 5 years old. Then, muscle weakness progresses to the loss of ambulation by about 12 years old and death due to cardiac or respiratory insufficiency in the twenties. DMD is such a severe disorder. At present, there is no effective therapy for DMD available, and it has been strongly desired to develop a novel therapeutic agent.
DMD is known to be caused by a mutation in the dystrophin gene. The dystrophin gene is located on X chromosome and is a huge gene consisting of 2.2 million DNA nucleotide pairs. DNA is transcribed into mRNA precursors, and introns are removed by splicing to synthesize mRNA in which 79 exons are joined together. This mRNA is translated into 3,685 amino acids to produce the dystrophin protein. The dystrophin protein is associated with the maintenance of membrane stability in muscle cells and necessary to make muscle cells less fragile. The dystrophin gene from patients with DMD contains a mutation and hence, the dystrophin protein, which is functional in muscle cells, is rarely expressed. Therefore, the structure of muscle cells cannot be maintained in the body of the patients with DMD, leading to a large influx of calcium ions into muscle cells. Consequently, an inflammation-like response occurs to promote fibrosis so that muscle cells can be regenerated only with difficulty.
Becker muscular dystrophy (BMD) is also caused by a mutation in the dystrophin gene. The symptoms involve muscle weakness accompanied by atrophy of muscle but are typically mild and slow in the progress of muscle weakness, when compared to DMD. In many cases, its onset is in adulthood. Differences in clinical symptoms between DMD and BMD are considered to reside in whether the reading frame for amino acids on the translation of dystrophin mRNA into the dystrophin protein is disrupted by the mutation or not (Non-Patent Document 1). More specifically, in DMD, the presence of mutation shifts the amino acid reading frame so that the expression of functional dystrophin protein is abolished, whereas in BMD the dystrophin protein that functions, though imperfectly, is produced because the amino acid reading frame is preserved, while a part of the exons are deleted by the mutation.
Exon skipping is expected to serve as a method for treating DMD. This method involves modifying splicing to restore the amino acid reading frame of dystrophin mRNA and induce expression of the dystrophin protein having the function partially restored (Non-Patent Document 2). The amino acid sequence part, which is a target for exon skipping, will be lost. For this reason, the dystrophin protein expressed by this treatment becomes shorter than normal one but since the amino acid reading frame is maintained, the function to stabilize muscle cells is partially retained. Consequently, it is expected that exon skipping will lead DMD to the similar symptoms to that of BMD which is milder. The exon skipping approach has passed the animal tests using mice or dogs and now is currently assessed in clinical trials on human DMD patients.
The skipping of an exon can be induced by binding of antisense nucleic acids targeting either 5′ or 3′ splice site or both sites, or exon-internal sites. An exon will only be included in the mRNA when both splice sites thereof are recognized by the spliceosome complex. Thus, exon skipping can be induced by targeting the splice sites with antisense nucleic acids. Furthermore, the binding of an SR protein to an exonic splicing enhancer (ESE) is considered necessary for an exon to be recognized by the splicing mechanism. Accordingly, exon skipping can also be induced by targeting ESE.
Since a mutation of the dystrophin gene may vary depending on DMD patients, antisense nucleic acids need to be designed based on the site or type of respective genetic mutation. In the past, antisense nucleic acids that induce exon skipping for all 79 exons were produced by Steve Wilton, et al., University of Western Australia (Non-Patent Document 3), and the antisense nucleic acids which induce exon skipping for 39 exons were produced by Annemieke Aartsma-Rus, et al., Netherlands (Non-Patent Document 4).
It is considered that approximately 8% of all DMD patients may be treated by skipping the 53rd exon (hereinafter referred to as “exon 53”). In recent years, a plurality of research organizations reported on the studies where exon 53 in the dystrophin gene was targeted for exon skipping (Patent Documents 1 to 4; Non-Patent Document 5). However, a technique for skipping exon 53 with a high efficiency has not yet been established.    Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 2006/000057    Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2004/048570    Patent Document 3: US 2010/0168212    Patent Document 4: International Publication WO 2010/048586    Non-Patent Document 1: Monaco A. P. et al., Genomics 1988; 2: p. 90-95    Non-Patent Document 2: Matsuo M., Brain Dev 1996; 18: p. 167-172    Non-Patent Document 3: Wilton S. D., et al., Molecular Therapy 2007: 15: p. 1288-96    Non-Patent Document 4: Annemieke Aartsma-Rus et al., (2002) Neuromuscular Disorders 12: S71-S77    Non-Patent Document 5: Linda J. Popplewell et al., (2010) Neuromuscular Disorders, vol. 20, no. 2, p. 102-10